Turn of the Jedi
by ManualClemens
Summary: A retelling of Anakin's turn to the Dark Side, starting from midway through Episode III. I'm trying to make the turn seem a little less rushed and a little more consistent with the saga/characters.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning to Turn

_I've always loved Star Wars and have much respect for Lucas' creativity in creating such an intricate and intriguing universe. While I genuinely enjoyed Episode III, I wasn't really a fan of the way in which he portrayed Anakin's turn to the Dark Side. It seemed far too rushed and not exactly believable. (Then again, maybe I've just had too long to think about my own version, and of course, it's always easier to edit something somebody else already created.) In any event, here's my humble attempt at portraying the turn..._

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far, away...

**Star Wars Episode III: Turn of the Jedi**

The Separatists' war against the Republic intensified.  
Jedi warriors Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker  
rescued Chancellor Palpatine from the clutches of  
Separatist Commander, General Grievous. Although  
Grievous escaped, Anakin killed Count Dooku, renegade  
Jedi and Sith Lord. Chancellor Palpatine appointed Anakin  
as his personal representative to the Jedi Council, a  
move that disturbed the Jedi Masters. Nonetheless, the  
Jedi Masters have in turn asked young Anakin to report  
to them on the Chancellor. Meanwhile, as Anakin remains  
tormented by visions of the deaths of his wife Padme and  
their child, the Chancellor has summoned him to the Opera  
house to deliver intelligence crucial to the war…

The kindly old man looked upon the concerned face of his young friend as the two sat alone in the Chancellor's box in the opera house. "It will be alright," he nodded, "the death of someone close to you is certainly cause for concern, but I think that, together, we can surely find a way around this."

Slowly opening and closing his fists in fits of nervous energy, Anakin Skywalker shook his head. Although the elegant opera dominated the view, his focus was elsewhere. "Master Yoda believed it was the way of the Force," he spat bitterly.

"I'm sure he did," Chancellor Palpatine replied almost harshly. "The Jedi have always held a rather," Palpatine paused, as if choosing his words carefully, "uncaring view of the individual. Present company excluded, of course," he said with a respectful gesture in Anakin's direction. "I respect the Jedi for their power, but not always how they use it."

The young man looked confused. "The Jedi are not about power, Chancellor," he began, as if reciting. "They exist to help people."

Palpatine made vigorous movements with his hand. "Of course. And what greater power is there, than the power to, help, people?" He looked compassionately at the youth. "Especially those you care about the most."

Anakin's breath quickened. "I must help her. I cannot lose her!"

The Chancellor gripped the Anakin's shoulder in support. "You know, my young friend," Palpatine began smoothly, "what you saw is the future. The future if we do not act." He looked right into Anakin's eyes, trying to reason with the conflicted youth. "The Jedi will do nothing to help, but we will! Whatever I have at my disposal is yours. With my influence and your power, together, we will save her life!" The Chancellor was caring, yet forceful.

Anakin seemed to breathe more easily at his mentor's comforting and nodded his head appreciatively. "You have always been such a good friend, Chancellor. I'm sorry for burdening you with my problems. That's not why you sent for me today."

"Nonsense, Anakin. Your problems are my problems. I remain honored by your friendship," Palpatine replied warmly. "But perhaps I have some good news. Our Clone Intelligence Units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He is hiding in the Utapau system."

Looking up with determination, Anakin spoke quickly, "At last we'll be able to capture that monster and end this war."

The Chancellor shook his head in an almost resigned manner. "Well, said. I hope so, too." He looked away.

Anakin sensed his friend's concern. It permeated the entire box, despite the Chancellor's attempts to disguise it. "There's something wrong. I can feel it."

Palpatine turned back around to face the youth, an exasperated sigh escaping. "Oh Anakin, it is me who shouldn't be burdening you. You already have so much to worry about. And I worry if I involve you, it could, no, no I shouldn't. I can't."

As the Bith soprano strained to hit the high note far below them, Anakin replied earnestly, "After all you've done for me, you must let me help you!"

There was a dejected, humorless smile creasing the Chancellor's lips. "That means more to me than you could possibly know, Anakin. But how can I possibly justify putting you at risk?" The Chancellor's eyes were almost pleading.

Anakin was resolute. "Because that's what I do, Chancellor."

Palpatine appeared humbled by Anakin's reassurance and seemed to draw strength from it. He sat straight up in his chair and dutifully adjusted his Chancellor's robes. Looking cautiously around, despite the otherwise empty box, he leaned in close to the young Jedi. "I, I have come to realize that once this war is over, the Council means to betray me and take control of the Republic."

Anakin looked at his friend with astonishment. "What!?"

"I'm afraid," Palpatine began wistfully, "that they are just using me to avert this crisis, and that when I am expendable, they will dispense with me."

Shaking his head vigorously, the young Jedi could not believe his friend. "That's not possible," he started, though his confusion betrayed his misgivings. "They've…" Anakin trailed off, lost in a swirling sea of conflicting thoughts and emotions. He grew silent, turning his eyes towards the floor.

"You feel it, too, my friend, don't you?" the Chancellor asked. Leaning in even closer to Anakin, his voice now barely a whisper, Palpatine continued, "They have already tried to involve you, haven't they?"

Anakin turned away from his friend, unable to face him. The Chancellor's voice waivered slightly as he leaned still further, his head now almost touching Anakin's. "They, they asked you to spy on me, didn't they?"

The young Jedi stood up in shame, turning his back to Chancellor Palpatine and placed his head in his hands. "Chancellor, I," the youth began, trembling, "I, I don't know what to say, I…"

Standing up and throwing a comforting arm over Anakin's shoulder, the Chancellor replied warmly, "Anakin, my friend, what they have asked you to do is wrong, but I know you will make the right decision. I have always known that." The Chancellor turned the young Jedi's face around, gently lifting his chin up. Anakin slowly opened his eyes, looking shamefully at his friend. Palpatine continued, nodding his reassurance, "But believe me, I know that you will never betray me."

There was an uncomfortable silent pause. Anakin didn't know how to respond. Thoughts pounded around his head. He realized that the Chancellor was his friend; the person who had never asked anything of him. In a sea of discord, the thought calmed him. "No, Chancellor. I won't betray you."

Relieved, the Chancellor patted Anakin on the back several times. "I know it, my friend. I know it." He took several deep breaths. "I suppose this is also something that we will have to face together."

Anakin nodded sincerely. He was extraordinarily appreciative of the Chancellor's understanding. In the background, the opera rose to a thunderous crescendo.

The Chancellor clasped Anakin's hand tightly. "However, despite our misgivings, you probably should inform the Council of Grievous' whereabouts. Regardless of what they do to me, we still must end this war as soon as possible."

Anakin was taken aback by his friend's willingness to sacrifice himself for the greater good. The young Jedi determined not to let that happen. Surrounded against the enormity of the open-aired opera house, and faced with such adversity, the Chancellor seemed like such a small man, yet somehow regal in his devotion to his cause. Anakin was suddently very proud. "Of course, Chancellor. I'll tell them immediately. I won't let you down." He turned around to the box's exit and opened the door before pausing to look back. "And, thank you, again, for all of your help, Chancellor." With that, he ran out towards the hanger to deliver the news to the Jedi Council.

Chancellor Palpatine smiled warmly at the departing youth, displaying a sense of pride and admiration. He turned around and sat back down in his seat, the warmth fading from his eyes, but the smile remaining. "No, Anakin, thank you."

Far below, the opera house lay in silence as the last chords disappeared into the ether.


	2. Chapter 2 A Raging Sea of Conflict

**The Raging Sea of Conflict**

The Jedi Council, or their respective holograms, sat around the Council Chambers in deep discussion. With the never-ending parade of speeders whizzing outside as their backdrop, the members of the Council contemplated their actions carefully. Seated alongside Yoda's hologram, Mace Windu furrowed his brow, deep in thought. "We cannot spare a host of Jedi on this supposed intelligence from the Chancellor."

Anakin tensed up in his chair, and despite the look that he knew Obi-Wan was giving him, couldn't help lashing out. "We have no reason to doubt the Chancellor!" The young Jedi shot frustrated glances around the members of the Council. "We can end this war!" It was so clear to him, and yet the Council seemed determined to let its petty pride interfere with what had to be done.

There was much murmuring among the Council. Members wanted to end the conflict, but their growing distrust of the Chancellor's motives left them wary, especially of intelligence derived entirely without their knowledge. They had reached the point in the war where each decision had grave consequences.

From deep in the Kashyyk forests, Yoda's hologram pensively studied his fellow Jedi. The future had further clouded over, owing, no doubt, to the ever-persistant creep of the Dark Side, leaving intuition as the only reliable means of acting. The revered Jedi Master was unsure of the future course, but he somehow knew that the beginning of the end of the Clone Wars lay on Utapau. He shook his head slightly, regretting that his insight did not serve him better at this crucial juncture, and spoke, "Then to Utapau, send a scout we must. If indeed there he is, then stop General Grievous and end this war we will."

As the cold winds of Mygeeto, many parsecs away swirled around him, Jedi Master Ki-Adi Mundi clasped his hands together. Through his holographic projector, he spoke, "Master Kenobi should be sent to Utapau. He has faced Grievous before, if indeed Grievous is there."

Jedi Masters concurred, albeit reluctantly, while Anakin silently grumbled that the Council was continuing to entertain the notion that the Chancellor's information was not valid. Or worse.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan bowed his head out of appreciation and stood to address the assembled Jedi. "I thank the Council for its faith in me," he said reservedly, "however I must ask that Anakin accompany me."

The Council looked skeptically at Kenobi. Anakin felt a rush of conflicting emotions; jealousy that Obi-Wan had been selected to lead the mission over himself, appreciation to Obi-Wan for requesting him, anger at the Council for their obvious distrust, and fear of the thought of leaving Padme. How could he accept this offer?

An exasperated Obi-Wan continued to implore the Council, "Anakin faced Grievous along with me. And I don't need to remind you how many times he's been instrumental in a mission's success. He is my partner."

The Council members paused to ponder Obi-Wan's request for a moment. Anakin's heart rate quickened and he tightly gripped the sides of his seat. "No, Obi-Wan," the young Jedi thought to himself, "I must stay here." Anakin wanted to scream out loud, but he knew he couldn't explain himself or the real reason he wished to remain behind. Instead, he found himself both hating the Council for their growing distrust in him, but grudgingly recognizing that their own refusal would ultimately serve his purpose. Anakin became grimly resigned to accepting their disapproval.

Yoda finally spoke up, slowly yet assuredly. "Correct Master Kenobi is. Too important the task of apprehending General Grievous remains. Assist Master Kenobi in this task young Skywalker must." The ancient Jedi Master spoke rationally though h almost appeared somewhat distracted.

A wave of fear and concern washed over Anakin. He wasn't sure that he could mask it, but neither was he certain that he wanted to do so. From his confused, conflicted state, he knew that the Council members were judging him. He knew that Master Windu was poring over his weakness. Though, that might be his only way out; from their mistrust and his obvious weakness, the Council would have no choice. They would have to deny him. Still, the sheer sense of helplessness of the situation began to pain the young Jedi. He fought amongst himself; he had to regain control.

Windu looked over Anakin with a wary eye. The extent of the boy's conflict was expertly shrouded, but its existence was nonetheless painfully obvious. But perhaps the Council had erred in assigning Anakin to report on the Chancellor. Perhaps this was exacerbating the situation. If the Jedi's suspicions about the Chancellor's motives were warranted, perhaps a pause in the relationship between he and Skywalker would be beneficial.

"I sense conflict in Knight Skywalker," the powerful Jedi Master began. The word, 'knight' stung Anakin deeply. He was a Council member. Surely, Windu was making a point of emphasizing that they declined to properly make Anakin a Master, the young Jedi thought to himself, his emotions boiling underneath his attempts at maintaining a stable presence.

"However, he has been a powerful warrior during this crisis," Windu continued, "and I am in agreement with Yoda. We should send the team of Kenobi and Skywalker to verify General Grievous' location." The Jedi Council nodded their agreement. The holograms faded out as the deployed Jedi returned to their tasks at hand.

Inside the gleaming Council Chambers, Obi-Wan graciously bowed to the remaining Masters and patted Anakin on the back as the two Jedi left to prepare for their mission. "Once more into the breach, eh, old friend?" he asked.

Lost in concentration, Anakin merely nodded his head, with a steely look of determination etched across his face. The conflicted young Jedi departed from Obi-Wan in order to retrieve his speeder. Wishing to avoid any of the Masters in his current state of unrest, Anakin opted for the stairwell instead of the elevator banks. As he marched down the towered stairs, one thought dominated all the others raging inside of him; he had to talk to Padme.


	3. Chapter 3 Destiny's Burden

**Destiny's Burden**

Padme sat on her chair in the apartment, trying in vain to find a position that didn't add to her nausea, and continued reviewing the notes for her upcoming session. She would have to talk to the Chancellor again for clarification. If she had read the report correctly, the latest proposal called for a virtual cessation of Senatorial oversight of the military. Shaking her head, Padme couldn't understand the rationale for the move. Every report showed that the admittedly limited current Senatorial oversight had little to no impact on the prosecution of the war effort. In fact, Padme was convinced that on at least one occasion, Senatorial guidance provided additional funding to ensure better battlefield medical care for the clones.

Shifting around once more in her seat, trying again to get comfortable, Padme suddenly had a sharp pain shooting throughout her body. She winced, dropping her datapad, and tightly gripped the table in front of her. Suddenly, a large crash rocked the apartment.

The door was torn from its hinges and flung to the ground. Anakin practically flew through the now open portal, screaming, "Padme!" as worry and fear descended upon him.

Padme came cautiously out of the den, shaken upon hearing the crash, and was relieved, yet puzzled to see her husband. "Anakin?" she began, "what on Coruscant have you done?" The pain now subsided, she looked warily at the door torn asunder.

Anakin ignored her inquiry and rushed over to her, taking her into his arms, and holding her tightly, despite her protests. "Are you alright?" he asked more softly. "I sensed your pain, I knew there was a problem."

Padme erupted in a warm laugh. "Oh, Anakin!" she smiled, "you broke down the door because of a labor pain?"

Anakin pulled away slightly and looked cautiously at his wife. "I could sense that something was wrong." He didn't need his heightened Jedi intuition to tell him she remained skeptical. He continued, still cautiously, "Look, those weren't normal labor pains."

Shaking her head in a good-natured fashion, Padme rolled her eyes playfully, "Oh, you've got a lot of experience being pregnant, do you, Jedi?" She laughed again and pulled Anakin over to the couch to sit down.

A little annoyed and frustrated, Anakin allowed himself to be dragged over, but he refused to sit. Nevertheless, despite his best efforts to remain serious, he couldn't help but be affected by Padme's joviality. "And exactly how many times have you previously been pregnant, Senator?" His tone was still serious and stern, but the growing twinkle in his eyes betrayed Anakin's relaxing mood. He finally sat down next to Padme and took his wife's hand into his. "I'm just worried, that's all. With all the surrounding chaos, I have to make sure that you're safe." The twinkle in his eye was replaced with a look of sincerity.

"My Ani, I know. But I'm fine. Really. I just saw the medic droid this morning and he continues to give me and the kid glowing updates."

Anakin got a wary look in his eyes, briefly distracted by more normal family concerns. "You didn't ask it about the gender, did you? It was supposed to be a surprise." He was genuinely disappointed.

Padme smiled again, "No, I didn't ask. Same as always, I just made sure that we're healthy. That's all. You'll find out about our son the same time I do, when he's born."

Anakin nodded his head appreciatively. "Well, daughter." He leaned back in the couch, taking a moment's rest from the crush enveloping his life as of late. Reality quickly set in again and he took a deep breath before moving on to the reason for his brief visit. Sitting forward, Anakin folded his hands on his lap and began, "Padme, I have some news about the war. We've located General Grievous."

The senator immediately sat up as well, extremely pleased at the news. "That's great, Anakin!" she exclaimed, happily looking forward to the war's end.

"Yes, but," Anakin continued slowly, "they, the Jedi Council, has ordered me to confront the Separatists there." He paused to gauge her reaction.

The wife looked at her husband with growing concern. "They have to send you?"

Anakin returned her look with an understanding nod. "I know. That's my concern, too. But I promise you, this won't stop me from finding a way to save you."

"Save me?" Padme asked quizzically, "Anakin, I'm worried about _you_. Why is it that every time there's a difficult, dangerous mission, they have to send you?"

Pulling back just a slight bit, Anakin replied defensively, "Because I'm the best." It was stated as a matter of fact, almost as if the Jedi Knight was resigned to his fate.

It wasn't enough of an answer for Padme. It was war, and people died; she knew that. She just didn't want to lose him. She continued with a hint of worry in her voice, "But it doesn't have to always be you. There are a lot of worthy Jedi out there."

Anakin stood up, although the weight of the burden that he always carried with him seemed ever greater. "But none more than me." He tugged absentmindedly at the black glove covering his right hand. There was a dark seriousness about him. "I have to get going now, we leave within the hour. I will be back for you. I promise." He stood still for a second, relishing the silent moment he shared with his wife.

Padme leapt to her feet as nimbly as she could and drew him into a tremendous hug. "Be safe. I love you, Anakin." They melted into a warm kiss.

When Anakin finally pulled away he smiled at his wife with warm, but tired eyes. "I love you, too, Angel."

She watched him turn around and head towards the exit. "Even though you destroyed my door!" Padme called out playfully.

Anakin was glad his back was turned to her, so that she didn't see the smile that he couldn't contain. He walked towards his speeder, once again towards his destiny, far more at ease than he could've hoped for.


	4. Chapter 4 A Feeling of Dread

**A Feeling of Dread**

Anakin sat in silence as the small Republic shuttlecraft rocketed through hyperspace on its way to Utapau. Although Obi-Wan had wanted to review the mission briefing again, Anakin insisted on flying the craft, himself. There was a certain serenity he achieved while flying. A peaceful moment of calm while the rest of the galaxy raged around him. Flying was pure.

Obi-Wan again approached the small cockpit and plopped down in the co-pilot's seat. Anakin was where he had last left him, poring over star charts. The whole process vexed the older Jedi, as he hated to fly and thought the actual act of piloting was a job better left to clone pilots or droids. There were much better things to do with one's time.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan started, "you've been re-reading the same charts for the past fifteen minutes. Surely the nav computer can handle it for the moment."

The young Jedi Knight flipped the computer back to the current telemetry, but continued to stare straight ahead. "I'm a much better pilot than the nav computer, Master."

"Being more reckless does not mean being better," Obi-Wan responded briskly.

Anakin turned to address the affront when he noticed his master's easy smile. "Just because the computer routinely beats you, don't blame me," Anakin responded as dourly as he was able.

Obi-Wan laughed heartily and slapped Anakin on the back. "Well, I'm not sure about that, but a nav computer's never safely landed me in a half-destroyed cruiser, either."

Anakin wanted to remain serious, but once again, the smile escaped briefly. "That one even impressed me," Anakin replied slyly. "At least a little bit."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You are certainly the best bragging pilot I've ever met," he teasingly replied before placing his datapad on the dash. "So, would you mind terribly just a few minutes?"

A detailed schematic of the Utapau landing facility flashed across the datapad's display. Anakin glanced at it briefly and responded, "I'd prefer to land and start swinging, but I'm open to suggestion."

"You know, Anakin," Obi-Wan started good-naturedly, "sometimes you can be more trouble than you're worth." At that, the two Jedi began reviewing the landing plans and diagramming the critical points of entry and exit and the areas of most strategic value. Despite his initial bluster, Anakin took the task of planning an assault very seriously. It was very similar to mechanical tinkering; the right pieces had to go in the right places at the right times. There was a definitive, structured order to the process that the young Jedi found calming. A sort of inner peace through battle planning.

* * *

The hallways were bustling with throngs of people. Despite the need for secrecy, there had been many rumors flying that the Jedi were undertaking a mission to finally bring an end to the war. Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Kit Fisto had just finished briefing a group of Republic Senators in the Senate chambers.

Senator Amidala of Naboo approached the two Jedi as they were entering the busy hallway. She self-consciously adjusted her billowing cloak, ensuring that it was secured tightly.

"Senator Amidala," Kit began, bowing respectfully, "I'm sorry you were not able to attend the briefing."

Padme paused, somewhat unsure, before addressing the Jedi. "Masters, it is a busy time for the entire Republic. Though," the senator chose her words carefully, "from what I've heard, the briefing was not exactly all-encompassing." She knew better, but she couldn't help herself. However, she knew that her duty was all that mattered right now and she would follow it. Padme was disappointed in herself for allowing herself to deviate.

"Military operations require great care to protect both the mission and the soldiers," Mace responded forcefully.

Kit had a slightly puzzled look on his face, but he knew to speak gently to the senator, "We take great care to protect all those under our command." He couldn't quite place it, but he could sense the senator's level of worry.

Again, Padme wanted to shout out and demand why great care always meant Anakin was in grave danger, but she managed to retain her composure despite the increasing difficulty. "I'm sure that you do, Master Jedi," she replied evenly. "However, what I wish to discuss is not directly related to a specific mission," she paused again, struggling to find the right words, "it's a matter a little more…delicate. Would you mind accompanying me to my office for just a few moments?"

Both Jedi were anxious to return to the Temple and monitor if their mission to Utapau was indeed worthwhile; however, they both sensed urgency in the Senator's voice. Despite her age she had become well respected among the Senate as a reasoned legislator, strongly adhering to her convictions. Mace frowned slightly, knowing that there was more to unravel. "Of course, Senator Amidala," he said, "please lead the way."

As the Jedi Masters followed Padme through the crowds, Mace couldn't help noticing the faint feeling of dread that seemed to permeate the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5 The Path to the Dark Side

**The Path to the Dark Side**

Perched high above the Utapau hanger, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi observed General Grievous observe the other Separatist departing down a hallway. A horde of battle droids flanked the sides of the hanger. Obi-Wan nodded his head, as if to say, _There he is, let's take him._

Anakin looked quizzically at the older Jedi, indicating, _You want to rush into an attack?!_

Obi-Wan gestured down with his eyes towards the Separatists and then motioned his head towards the hanger's opening, intimating, _The clones won't be ready for another two minutes, let's not let the General escape._

Anakin shrugged his shoulders and tapped his lightsaber, apparently replying, _You don't have to convince me._

Obi-Wan nodded slowly and on the third nod, the two Jedi dropped to the ground, one on either side of the Separatist leaders. Obi-Wan was in front and made a slight bow in the General's direction. "Hello there."

Grievous, surrounded by hundreds of battle droids, was not concerned. "Ah, General Kenobi, you are a bold one. And young Skywalker," he continued, turning around to face the other Jedi, "I'm afraid you've been led on some old fool's crusade."

Anakin paced menacingly, ignoring the legions of battle droids, focusing entirely on Grievous. "No vacuum this time to save you, General," he replied while lightly flexing his fingers in anticipation.

"Kill them!" Grievous yelled, as blaster fire erupted throughout the hanger. The two Jedi's lightsabers flashed into action, deflecting bolts back at the droids, while both Jedi quickly moved around to better vantage points.

Anakin abruptly charged into a large group of droids, cutting a swath through them and destabilizing their ranks.

Obi-Wan, meanwhile, used the Force to pull a huge, overhanging cargo container down, demolishing a number of droids as it crashed into the floor, and separating the majority of the droid army from the two Jedi and General Grievous.

Grievous' droid bodyguards ignited their power staffs and charged at Anakin, attacking him with a fury.

The Separatist leader, seeing his advantage eliminated, ran off towards the sub-hanger where his own vessel awaited. Obi-Wan glanced quickly at Anakin, observing the young Jedi dismember the bodyguards with ease, and then took off, following the General.

As Grievous approached his ship, Obi-Wan made an elegant leap and landed in front of the General, between him and his ship. "Going somewhere?" the Jedi Master asked, lightly resting his hands on his hips.

Grievous stopped ten feet from Obi-Wan. One-on-one with a Jedi; his advantage had returned. The cyborg commander straightened up, and his mechanical arms each separated into two limbs. All four hands reached into his cloak and each withdrew a lightsaber. Flexing his shoulders, Grievous allowed the cloak to slide to the floor. The imposing, sleek mechanical shell assumed an attack position, as every lightsaber ignited and began twirling with deadly speed.

Obi-Wan sprang into action, his own lightsaber blocking and slashing at the intense onslaught. With a flourish, the Jedi swept his blade around, severing one of Grievous' mechanical hands. Still advancing, the General kept pushing his adversary backwards. In the background, Obi-Wan heard the faint sound of Republic blasters. "I'm afraid your insurrection is at an end, General Grievous," he stated.

Grievous shook his head from behind his rapidly rotating lightsaber assault. "No, General Kenobi, this is your end." Two battle droid carcasses strewn against the hanger wall suddenly came to life with a signal from the Separatist commander. They immediately began firing upon the Jedi.

In between parrying Grievous' blows, Obi-Wan managed to deflect the blaster fire, eventually sending bolts back to destroy both droids. Further seizing his advantage, the Jedi managed to slash and sever another arm on Grievous' other side.

Laughing through a cough, the cyborg leader slashed a blade down, having sacrificed one to position the Jedi, and knocked Obi-Wan's lightsaber far away. The deactivating weapon clanked as it skipped across the ground. "You lose, Kenobi," Grievous taunted once again.

Rapidly alternating between leaps and ducks in order to avoid the twirling lightsaber blades, Obi-Wan was quickly running out of room as he was backpedaled towards the cavern wall. He knew he had to wait for just the right moment.

Suddenly, the veteran Jedi felt a tremendous Force presence rush by. Grievous shuddered violently, ceasing his assault. Obi-Wan glanced across the hanger bay and saw Anakin, lightsaber drawn and pointing downward, standing with his left hand outstretched toward the Separatist leader. Grievous was clearly caught in Anakin's grip.

Obi-Wan took a final step backwards to obtain better position when he felt the disturbance rage through the Force. Grievous' metal chest plating collapsed inward, breaking ribs and crushing the alien commander's body. Obi-Wan looked on in concern as he heard the ribs and neck bones cracking, and he gazed into the now helpless and dying General's bulging eyes before the broken body was flung to the ground.

Anakin remained still for a moment, with a look of deep determination on his face. As the sounds of the clonetroopers pushing back the remnants of the droid army echoed throughout the cavern system, Obi-Wan ran over towards his friend.

"Anakin!" the Jedi Master worriedly exclaimed. "What did you do?!"

The younger Jedi turned towards his companion and spoke with strident seriousness. "I saved your life, Master. You can thank me later."

Obi-Wan gripped his former pupil's arm tightly. "You treaded dangerously on the darkness!"

Anakin was taken aback by the apparent rebuff. "Since when is saving the life of a Jedi Master considered dark?!" He pulled back from Obi-Wan, clearly upset.

"You know this, Anakin," Obi-Wan began more calmly, trying to reach his aggravated friend, "When it leads to the Dark Side."

The scowl did not disappear from Anakin's face. "I saved a life. How is that any worse than if you'd have stabbed him to death with a lightsaber?!"

Obi-Wan was beginning to feel a great weight upon him. He looked compassionately at Anakin. "I appreciate your efforts, I do," he stated, although privately he was confident he would've handled Grievous, "but the method is important."

Anakin tightly crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head.

Obi-Wan continued, "Deaths happen. Sometimes, as a least means, they are justified. You know the Code permits this. But those are actions that we take, you and I, and every Jedi. We use the Force to help guide us, but we are responsible for our actions."

Obi-Wan ignored Anakin's grumbling and pressed forward, "But using the Force directly to kill is a perversion. It is an attempt to use the Force for power. It's a guttural, response borne by anger." The Jedi Master took a deep breath before speaking softly, "It is a path to the Dark Side."

Anakin's eyes darted aggressively around Obi-Wan as the two stood in silence for several moments. The younger Jedi was inwardly frustrated. He started to speak twice, both times falling silent, before finally uttering, "Results matter, too, Obi-Wan. I don't think the Code always understands this." It was as calm as Anakin could muster.

Obi-Wan noticed a great weariness around his friend, that wasn't caused by any outward battle. Once again, he reached out for Anakin's arm, this time much more gently. "You will be the greatest Jedi ever, some day, Anakin. I know this. Far greater than I. I'm only trying to help."

Anakin closed his eyes tightly, trying desperately to find a sense of inner peace. He knew his actions were right; he knew what result mattered, saving his friend. Yet he also knew he should listen to Obi-Wan. The Jedi Knight opened his eyes, now more calm, yet still tired, and responded, "I know you are, Master. If I haven't told you," Anakin continued with some difficulty, but complete sincerity, "I am grateful for all you have done for me."

Throwing his arm warmly around Anakin's shoulder, Obi-Wan responded, "As I am grateful for all you have done for me, my friend." The two Jedi shared a heartfelt look that seemed to last far longer than it did. Finally, a smile spreading across his face and a twinkle in his eye, Obi-Wan began, "Though, I'm not entirely certain that I couldn't have handled Grievous myself."

Anakin chuckled slightly in spite of himself. "Oh?!" he asked, his demeanor softening. "Without a lightsaber? If I remember correctly, some old man once told me a lightsaber was a Jedi's life."

Obi-Wan had a broad smile now, and replied, "True. But I'm resourceful. I'm sure I could've found another way to defend myself."

"With what, exactly?" Anakin inquired good-naturedly, though partially enjoying his moment of superiority.

The Jedi Master glanced around the hanger, stopping to point at one of the fallen droids several yards away. "Maybe with that blaster right there."

Anakin looked incredulously at Obi-Wan for a brief period before both burst out in a fit of laughter. Obi-Wan relished the moment before continuing, "Well, maybe not. In any case, let's find my lightsaber and go help the clones finishing mopping up the droids."

A look of seriousness returned to Anakin's face. "Now you're talking," he replied confidently. The two Jedi walked off together to finish their mission.

* * *

Seated behind her cramped desk, Padme absentmindedly fiddled with the controls of her datapad. "This mission," she began before pausing, her full attention on the Jedi Masters seated in front of her, "well, this alleged mission, is rumored, as I'm sure you know, to bring about the end of the war. Or at least the beginning of the end." The Senator paused again, looking at the two men in front of her. Kit Fisto's large, unblinking eyes seemed to stare back at her, though it was hard to tell for certain. Mace Windu's gaze was clearly trying to figure out her exact intent.

"If it does," Padme continued, "then, and I'm not sure there's an easy or diplomatic way to say this, but there are a number of Senators who are concerned with the state of the Republic."

Mace looked over at Kit with an air of intrigue. Neither expected this. Mace, especially, could sense that there was another issue, something else pressing on Senator Amidala. He turned to face the Padme and spoke slowly and cautiously, "I can assure you, Madame Senator, that the Jedi are committed to the Republic."

Padme looked over the Jedi carefully. "I understand that, Master Windu. But, there have been…emergency powers…that have arisen, supposedly on account of this war, that many have had…a healthy skepticism about."

Mace nodded, beginning to understand where the Senator was heading. "Again, I can assure you that the Jedi will confront all challenges to the Republic," the Jedi Master replied, "from whatever source they may come." He gave Padme a knowing nod, which she contemplated on for a moment before returning a nod back.

Padme pushed herself up from her desk and extended a hand to each of the men in front of her. "Thank you for your time, Master Jedi. I just felt that you should know where a significant number of the Senate stands."

"Of course, Senator Amidala," Kit replied graciously, "we are always pleased to serve the Senate."

Padme walked towards the door when she collapsed in pain. Both Mace and Kit cringed, sensing a feeling of dread passing over them. Mace rushed up to the fallen Senator and reached out. As he pulled her cloak away, he noticed the pregnancy. Carefully touching Padme's stomach, the powerful Jedi Master sensed a tremendous conflict.

"She's pregnant!" Kit exclaimed, also rushing over to Padme. "But I felt something!"

"As did I," replied Mace worriedly. "There was a dark presence here. We have to get her to the medical center at the Temple immediately."

The two Jedi carefully picked Padme up and hurried off through the crowed hallway, anxious to get her safely to the Jedi Temple. Bystanders looked on with grave concern.

Mott Jansen, one of the Chancellor's many assistants, was returning from a meeting with the Corellian delegation when he saw the Naboo Senator being carted out, obviously in serious condition. Knowing the Chancellor's home planet, he quickly ran towards the office.

Chancellor Palpatine was sitting, apparently reviewing endless war reports, when Mott burst into his office, a look of tremendous worry etched upon his face. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, Chancellor," he began breathlessly, "but something has happened!"

The Chancellor looked up in a view of surprise. "Please tell me," he implored the young man.

"The Senator from Naboo," Mott panted, "Senator Amidala, is sick, or maybe worse!"

"What happened?!" the Chancellor asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Mott replied. "She was unconscious when I saw her carried out of her office."

The Chancellor was now genuinely concerned. "Unconscious? But still…still alive?"

"Yes," Mott responded, "she appeared to be breathing, although with great difficulty."

The Chancellor grimaced. "That is unfortunate." He paused, and Mott could tell that the Chancellor was deeply upset by the news. Palpatine finally looked up. "Who assisted her?"

"Several Jedi. I believe Master Windu was there. Shall I have someone ask them to provide you an update?" Mott asked.

The Chancellor sat, deep in thought, for several seconds, staring off in the distance, before slowly turning towards Mott. "No. I would not want to bother them. We will simply have to await news on the Senator's condition."

The young assistant bowed respectfully to the Chancellor before leaving. Palpatine turned his chair around to view the Coruscant skyways. He could see the smile slithering across the face of his reflection in the mirror. This was an unexpected turn of events, but useful, nonetheless.

* * *

The blue lightsaber tore through the last two battle droids, severing their limbs and leaving them to clatter to the rocky floor. Anakin stood beside Obi-Wan with a satisfied look on his face when he was suddenly seized by a gripping fear.

The older Jedi reached out to his friend. "Anakin, what's wrong?"

Anakin didn't reply, he gazed at nothing in particular but breathed heavily and darted his eyes randomly around the cavern.

Obi-Wan grabbed his former pupil by both arms and shook him. "Anakin! What's going on?!" he cried out.

At last, the young Jedi turned, his face drenched in newly beading sweat, to face his friend. "Padme." Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and attached it to his belt. "She's in danger." With that, he started to run as fast as he could towards Grievous' ship.

"Anakin, wait!" Obi-Wan called out, but he did not turn around. The Jedi Knight jumped into the ship and immediately took off for orbit.

Obi-Wan had wanted to ask how Anakin knew, but the older Jedi already knew the answer. He had long tried to convince himself that he didn't know, but he always did.

Meanwhile, Anakin grimly punched the navigation data into the ship's hyperdrive. His eyes twitched with apprehension. "I should've never left you, Padme," Anakin said firmly. "Hold on, I'm coming for you."


	6. Chapter 6 A Father Revealed

**A Father Revealed**

The gleaming white walls reflected an almost impersonal sterility. Advanced medical equipment lay neatly stacked about the room. A piercing scream shattered the atmosphere, heralding in a tremendous flurry of activity. Jedi Master Mace Windu carefully placed the convulsing woman onto the clinical table while two medic droids whirred into action. A small group of Jedis gathered behind them, utterly confused at the situation.

Bok Plannda, a young Padawan, quietly asked the throng behind him, "Hey, is that Senator Amidala?"

Kit Fisto backed his fellow Jedi out of the room and closed the door. Padme, still screaming in pain, struggled to remain conscious. "Easy, Senator," Kit told her, placing a soothing hand on her forehead, "you're safe in the Temple."

The Senator was in obvious distress and both medic droids began administering aid. Although neither droid had ever participated in a birth before, their databases contained enough knowledge for them to surmise that her present condition had unknown, complicating factors.

"There does not appear to be any physical ailment present," the first medic droid mechanically intoned.

The second droid continued taking readings and tried in vain to rectify the seemingly good readings with the patient's obviously failing vital signs. "Perhaps she has lost the will to live," the droid remarked dispassionately.

Padme sat bolt-upright, despite the myriad of tubes and sensors that the droids had begun attaching. "What?!" she shouted in amazement, startling those in the room with her forcefulness.

The droid continued in its monotonous tone, "I was merely trying to…"

"Somebody shut that damn droid up!" Padme yelled while the pain forced her back into a lying position.

Mace stood over her, stoically but protectively. "I understand. However, there is no medical reason for this so…"

He was immediately cut off by Padme's angry rebuttal. She clenched her fists in a mixture of pain and frustration and yelled out pointedly, "I am not going to abandon my child!"

The medic droids resumed administering their care in silence, preparing for an emergency birth. Various beeps from the monitoring equipment were the only noises for several long seconds. Mace stared down at the young woman lying on the table below him. She was clearly racked with pain. Dried tears stained her checks while wet ones dripped to the floor below. She constantly convulsed from the many involuntary spasms. At first glance, she was the picture of helplessness. Mace's gaze wandered up, focusing on the woman's face. There was a steely look of determination in Padme's eyes. She conveyed an almost regal look of defiance of her current situation, unwilling to accept her condition and vowing to fight against, far longer than should be possible. Master Windu had been in countless battles and faced tremendous odds on many occasions; however, he was suddenly struck with awe at the painful resolve before him.

Never one for bedside manner, Mace nonetheless softened and placed a comforting hand on the side of Padme's cheek. "I know you don't, Senator," he began quietly, wishing he could do more to alleviate her pain. "What I meant to say was that while there is no apparent medical reason for your condition," Mace paused again to look at her. There was no easy way to continue, but seeing the strength Padme portrayed, convinced the Jedi warrior to go on. "But there is a dark cloud that hovers over you."

Padme blinked, not understanding the Jedi's answer. She wanted to hear the clinical reason she was having trouble, the medical cause. Moreso, she wanted to know that whatever ailment was attacking her would not affect her child. The safety of her child…their child…mattered more than anything. A dark cloud made no sense.

Mace saw the confusion and slowly shook his head. "The Dark Side, Padme. I do not yet know why, but somehow, the Dark Side of the Force surrounds you."

* * *

Grievous' former shuttlecraft flew through hyperspace, rapidly passing star system after star system as it sped towards Coruscant. Anakin sat at the controls, staring intently at the fading stars. He found it impossible to focus on anything. She was in danger. That familiar feeling of déjà vu continued to surround the Jedi Knight. He tried in vain to shake the consuming dread. Once again, Anakin flipped the switch on the flight console, displaying the ship's ETA. The estimated arrival time hadn't changed since the last time he had called it up.

In a flash of frustration, Anakin slammed the console with his mechanical right hand, shattering the switch as the ETA display darkened. "Hang on, Angel," he whispered though gritted teeth, "I'm coming."

* * *

Obi-Wan huddled inside his ship, waiting for the small holoviewer to respond. He was extraordinarily anxious and worried. He glanced outside at the barren, Utapau cliffs through the cockpit windows. He still had no idea how he was going to describe his report to the Council. The unexpected delay in reaching his fellow Jedi worried him still further. Something was very wrong and Obi-Wan could sense catastrophe ahead.

The darkened cockpit lit up as the blue glow of a small holographic bust appeared on the console. Obi-Wan looked at the holographic face of Mace Windu and wondered why he wasn't addressing the entire Council.

"Master Windu," Obi-Wan, trying to hide his puzzlement, greeted the revered Jedi. "I need to convey my report to the Council." He spoke slowly, still trying to determine what his report would actually entail.

Mace stared back at Obi-Wan through the Council Chamber's large holographic projector. He was equally surprised, expecting to see both Jedi on Utapau. Obi-Wan would have certainly been more concerned had something happened to Skywalker, but his absence was troubling, nonetheless. Though, Mace did not have time for speculation. There was far too much occurring at the moment. It was time to be curt and to the point.

"Continue, Obi-Wan," he quickly ordered.

The younger Jedi nodded his head, still searching, before replying, "We have engaged and defeated General Grievous." Obi-Wan paused; Anakin's actions weren't important at the moment. Grievous' death signaled the ending of the war. There were Galactic implications. They could deal with Anakin in good time.

"Good," Mace said briskly. "And what of the rest of the Separatists?"

Obi-Wan was relieved to hear a question he could answer easily. "Oh, we have routed the Separatist Army. And the remaining leaders have fled, although I have no doubt we will be able to track them down."

Mace digested the information. "Their army has been defeated then?" he asked pointedly.

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered, equally glad that the war was over, and yet still greatly troubled inwardly. "We caught their droid legions off guard and eradicated them. The central command ship had been docked on Utapau and was damaged in the firefight; however, we have managed to board and capture it. Additionally, the Clone Navy intercepted and destroyed their remaining transports off the Spiral Moon." Obi-Wan ended his report somewhat abruptly. He didn't know how, or if, he wanted to continue.

From the pristine Council Chambers overlooking the vast Coruscant landscape, Mace gripped his hands together. There was something else. Mace didn't have the time, but he had to ask. "Where is Skywalker?" he inquired, his piercing gaze showing through the holoviewer.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and considered his answer carefully. He had a duty to uphold, but Anakin was still his friend. "He is on his way to Coruscant, Master Windu," Obi-Wan answered slowly. For a brief moment he thought of ending there, but he knew that he had to go on. "He believes he can save a friend."

Mace shook his head in disgust. "That boy has always been far too impetuous," he grumbled more to himself. "Who?" he demanded.

Trying to find the resolve he knew he needed, Obi-Wan meekly replied, "Senator Amidala."

A look of concern spread across Master Windu's face. There were far too many things converging at this moment. Mace as starting to peer through the haze that surrounded the future and he was greatly concerned with the slowly coalescing shapes.

"Unfortunate," Mace replied bluntly. "However, you are to remain on Utapau to ensure that the Separatist army is defeated."

The holographic projector in Obi-Wan's cockpit faded away. Stroking his beard, the Jedi hoped that Anakin knew what he was doing.

* * *

Another piercing scream reverberated throughout the room. The first medic droid assisted in the ongoing birthing process while the second continued to administer to the fading mother. Padme seemed to fluctuate between periods of unconsciousness and screaming pain.

Kit Fisto winced in sympathy, completely ignoring the pain from his hand that the Senator was tightly squeezing. "Perhaps someone should administer a sedative," he offered kindly.

"NO!" Padme and Mace screamed in unison. Padme turned to see Mace entering the room.

"I don't care about the pain," she said, "but I am not losing consciousness!"

Mace walked over to stand in front of her, crossing his hands over his chest. "Who is the father, Senator?" he asked, his voice conveying a measured seriousness.

Padme closed her eyes tightly while another contraction caused cascading agony throughout her body. She turned her head to face the wall.

Mace barked at her more forcefully, "Who! Is! The! Father?!"

Her eyes quivering and wet with tears, Padme continued to face the wall, trying to deal with the intensity of childbirth, the unknown ailment afflicting her, and the Jedi's unrelenting question. It was beginning to become too much and she felt herself starting to slip away. "Anakin," she finally mumbled to the wall. "It's Anakin."


	7. Chapter 7 The Fear of Death

**The Fear of Death**

"A Jedi," Mace Windu began, standing in the corner of the Jedi infirmary. "How can this have occurred?" Mace's question was rhetorical, for he had long suspected that Anakin Skywalker lacked the proper focus and discipline.

Kit Fisto, shrugged his shoulders, causing his cranial tentacles to curl. "It wouldn't be the first time a Force sensitive has had children."

"No," Mace responded. "But it is extraordinarily dangerous for the Order. We know the Code has been broken. The real question now is where Skywalker's loyalties actually lie." Both Jedi stopped to ponder the thought for a moment.

From the operating table, one of the medical droids held up a newborn child, whose first gasps for air were drowned out by her mother's further screams. "It's a girl," the droid stated dispassionately.

Trying to avoid thrashing around on the medical table, and fighting valiantly against the continual onslaught of pain, Padme struggled to compose herself. She motioned for the droid to bring the baby girl over. Mother took child into her arms and cradled her softly. "Leia," Padme breathed. "Hello, Leia." Amidst the beeping medical machinery, the infant halted her cries and seemed to actually look into the face of her mother. Padme smiled. "Oh my beautiful, Leia," she sobbed silently. Although it was but an instant, the bond between mother and daughter was readily apparent. Pain again wracked through Padme and she lay haltingly back down, careful to balance tiny Leia on her chest.

The infant girl began to sniffle, almost as if sensing her mother's distress.

"There is another," one of the medic droids responded evenly, causing everyone to turn around in amazement.

"Twins!" Kit exclaimed. He and Master Windu quickly approached the table. The situation was becoming infinitely more complicated by the moment.

Padme briefly opened her fading eyes. Another? Another child? She…they…were going to have a true family. She tried to force herself up but was unable. Her vision began to grow clouded. "No," Padme breathed, lamenting her failing health to no one in particular, except perhaps her daughter. The Senator could feel herself being dragged away. She tried to fight, but she wasn't able to discern what exactly she was struggling against.

"Oh Leia," Padme whispered. "I don't want to leave you." The surrounding activity was frantic. "I love you, Leia," the mother gasped shakily, struggling each second. "Remember that." Each breath was now agony and her eyes began fluttering wildly.

Kit stood beside Padme, gently offering to take her infant daughter, in order to keep the small child from falling.

Padme almost absentmindedly shook off the well-meaning Jedi and tightly gripped tiny Leia in her trembling arms.

* * *

The small shuttlecraft hurtled through hyperspace. With the onboard navigation display destroyed, Anakin was forced to do the arrival calculations in his head. As he had always doubted and double checked the computers' projections, regardless of the situation, it wasn't much of a challenge. Taking a shortcut, he estimated most of the data; still, the important point was that he was minutes away. Despite the damaged display screen, the ship's navigation computer would automatically drop the vessel out of hyperspace. Being off by even a fraction of a second could have devastating consequences; at best one would be far from the intended location. At worst, the ship would fly into an asteroid belt, planet or star.

Nonetheless, Anakin grew anxious. He reached over to the nav computer and rested his mechanical fingers on the hyperspace control. Closing his eyes, the young Jedi cleared his mind of the various calculations and flight trajectories. He took several deep breaths to calm his swirling emotions. He couldn't rely upon a nav computer; this was far too important.

Reaching out through the Force, Anakin sensed his shuttlecraft. Hyperspace distorted reality, and yet Anakin could see, as if in slow motion, the ship's future. He counted off the seconds in his mind. The ship's future path was dark, clouded through hyperspace, but in the distance, a light shone. It steadily approached and at the exact moment in time, Anakin pressed the hyperspace control.

Grievous' former shuttlecraft flashed into existence over Coruscant, firing braking thrusters at Anakin's command. The ship quickly flung itself into orbit, snaking through two Republic patrol vessels who were too surprised and caught off guard at the incredible maneuver they witnessed to initiate pursuit.

Try as he might, Anakin could not get a firm grip on Padme; however, he knew where to look and he set is course accordingly.

* * *

From a distant place, Padme barely heard the medic droid calmly remark, "It's a boy."

A boy. They had a son. The pain was subsiding, only to be replaced with an all-consuming numbness. She was falling into a dark pit, from which there was no escape. Yet, she continued to claw her way, though she knew it was in vain. In a final gesture, Padme opened her eyes, oblivious to all around, except for her daughter, lying on her stomach. "Leia," she mumbled in a hoarse whisper. "Take care of," she paused, unable to form the words, struggling to maintain her thought, "of your brother." Padme looked right into Leia's tiny eyes. "Luke," she breathed.

The briefest smile, showing a hint of sadness, creased her lips. Talking to her daughter about her son should have been a happy moment, but somehow she knew it would be the last.

Kit reached out to grab Padme's hand as the medical alarms began blaring. The long continuous beep conveyed the warning that the automated heart monitor could no longer detect any cardiovascular activity in the patient. The medic droid immediately scooped Leia up and deposited her in a makeshift cradle, while the second droid, who had assisted in the birth of infant Luke, quickly placed him in a second box. Both droids then initiated reviving efforts, administering cardio-inducing serum and starting electro-resuscitation.

"There remains no credible medical explanation for this," one of the droids casually mentioned.

Mace observed the unfolding tragedy with grave concern. "She doesn't have them anymore," he said, indicating the two, clearly Force-sensitive infants, "to fight off the Dark Side's assault."

"Maybe she was fighting it until her children could be born safely," Kit added, still gripping Padme's lifeless hand.

The droids worked quickly, administering their care to negligible results. The two Jedi watched from the side with intense interest, but also comprehending the likely future. Although the cloud of the Dark Side remained, Mace could see outcome was bleak.

The moments stretched into minutes and the tension built.

"The patient has expired," the second medical droid finally remarked in its dispassionate manner as both droids ceased their lifesaving efforts. The beeping and whining medical alarms grew silent. Both Jedi stood still for a moment, in quiet meditation. The only sounds were the infants' cries. Padme Amidala was dead.

* * *

Although the majority of battle droids had grown silent, as the control signal was destroyed when the command ship was captured, a few independently automated units continued to harass the Republic clones. At the Republic's forward operating mobile command center, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi coordinated with several clone commanders to confront and eliminate the remaining droids.

Commander Cody patiently awaited an answer from his Jedi superior before repeating his question. "Excuse me, sir, but we need to know what to do with the droid command ship," the clone soldier asked in his usual businesslike tone.

Obviously distracted, Obi-Wan snapped to attention, somewhat embarrassed by his glaring lack of concentration. "My apologies, Cody," the Jedi began with a slight bow to his friend, "Station a platoon on the ship and have it depart for orbit."

"Right away, sir," Cody said to his commanding officer before turning to execute the order.

Obi-Wan spoke up, interrupting the clone for a moment. "Cody, thank you. And again, I'm sorry for being distracted."

"No worries, sir," the clone replied earnestly, anxious to continue his task.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Thank you. I suppose that just proves that no one's perfect, even Jedi."

"Yes, sir," Cody responded dutifully and then he ran off to pass along the instructions to the other soldiers. There was still a battle to finish.

The Jedi wistfully watched the rapidly disappearing clone soldier return to duty. "Anakin," Obi-Wan thought to himself, "do be careful."

* * *

Kit Fisto stood silently beside Padme's body, his expressionless eyes blinking rapidly. Taking in the two infants' cries, Kit turned towards Mace. "What is our next action?"

Mace just shook his head. "We do our duty. With the Separatist threat ended, we must confront the Chancellor about returning command control codes for the clones to the Senate."

"I sense uncertainty from the Chancellor," Kit remarked.

"Yes," Mace responded bluntly. "He is somehow connected to all of this. I am sure of it. We must be extremely careful."

Kit silently nodded his head. War, assassinations, medical traumas, the accumulation of power, the Dark Side. Indeed this was a pivotal moment. They were at a threshold, with the Galaxy, and possibly the Force, itself, hanging in the balance. Suddenly, the Nautolan Jedi Master focused on something much less grand in scale. "And them?" Kit asked, pointing to the dead mother lying on the table and her two crying infants, both wrapped up in makeshift cradles.

"Contact Senator Organa," Mace began. "He is an honorable man and a stalwart Republic advocate. He will be able to take care of them. I sense they are not safe with the Jedi for the time being." The Jedi Master paused. The darkened feeling continued to linger. There was something much larger going on; something more sinister. They were at a precipice, fraught with danger on all sides. "There is much to sort out here," he continued. "The influence of the Dark Side is immense. We must keep the children secure. For now they must stay hidden," Mace said emphatically.

Kit bowed his head slightly. The entire situation was extraordinarily troubling. There was no good solution. "Even from the father?" he asked hesitantly.

Mace drew a deep breath. Anakin Skywalker had always been emotional. He was a great warrior, and powerful in the Force but conflicted more than any Jedi Mace had ever known. And now, he had disobeyed one of the central tenets of the Jedi Order. Skywalker had great potential but was potential enough? Mace responded grimly to his colleague, "Perhaps especially from the father."

* * *

After frustratingly transmitting a security code to several pursing ARC fighters, assuring them of his identity, Anakin piloted the shuttlecraft recklessly through the crowded Corucsant flight lanes. His face was tense and beads of nervous sweat formed upon his brow. Several minutes of harrowing flying passed with Anakin's concern growing ever greater.

Finally, he reached his destination. The vessel came screeching to a halt, practically in the front courtyard, in violation of any number of flight laws. Jumping from the still opening cockpit, Anakin sprinted towards the building. Every second mattered.

The young Jedi Knight quickly bounded up the steps to the Jedi Temple, enveloped in anxiety and fear.


	8. Chapter 8 The Broken Calm

_For those interested, sorry for the long delay; sometimes the real world intervenes. But I think I'll be back to a more managable update schedule. (Hopefully!)_

_Elemarth brought up a couple of good points about Padme and the kids. Just to clarify, I was trying to make Episode III compatible with Return of the Jedi. In ROTJ, Vader was surprised to learn that Luke had a twin sister, therefore, it would stand to reason that Padme didn't know either. Obviously, a doctor would've know, so in my Chapter 3, I had a throw-away line that Padme was getting checkups, but only wanted to know that all were healthy; she didn't want to know about the gender, and therefore, presumably was not informed about the twins. Secondly, in ROTJ, when Luke asks Leia about her real mother, she says that she remembers her being beautiful, but sad. Luke replies that he never knew his mother. In a brief way, I wanted to make that concept compatible with ROTS. I had Leia and Padme share a connection. Padme named and loved Luke, wanting Leia to take care of him, but died before she could get a chance to actually see and interact with him. _

_Now back to the story._

* * *

**The Broken Calm**

The Jedi Temple was a place of calm and serenity. Even debates about the War's prosecution were scholarly and civil. Despite the energetic nature of training duels, the contests never got heated; the Jedi students learned to keep their emotions under control and their sparring remained hectic yet cordial.

Although Anakin Skywalker ran up the steps to the Temple as fast as he was able, the pounding of his heart was a reflection of his nervousness and not any physical exertion. He felt truly lost. The premonition of Padme had become real; he was sure of that, though he could not sense her location, which only added to his enormous sense of worry. "If only I could run faster," the young Jedi thought to himself, "then I could find her, I could help her. I could save her." It was a fleeting thought, rapidly overcome by fear, driving him ever more frantic.

At the moment that he burst through the Temple doors, an immense wave of emotion cascaded throughout the building. Every Jedi stopped what they were doing as the unnerving sensations of fear and anguish washed over them. Those in the Great Hall looked at the young man, the fierce warrior, Anakin Skywalker, as he raced up the interior steps and sped through the hallways. Anakin merely ignored them, continuing straight to the duty officer's station.

The Jedi Temple duty officer held the duty of cataloguing the movements and tasks of all deployed Jedi. During the preceding peaceful millennia, the duty officer was a largely ceremonial role, as the majority of Jedi on any one occasion remained at the Temple. The advent of the Clone Wars dramatically changed that, though Jedi Knight Wick Tenna had done his best to adequately adapt to his enhanced role. Wick was dutifully updating the records of several Jedi operating in the Outer Rim when he was hit with the tremendous blast of emotions. He was momentarily paralyzed with fear while his padawan, the young Sullustan, Mien Mond, dropped a number of data cubes and collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Suddenly the door to the duty room flew open and a harried young man burst through. Wick quickly tried to compose himself. "Skywalker!" he called out in surprise. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on Utapau!"

The young Jedi seemed to ignore him and merely responded, "Where is she?" in a focused voice. "Padme. Senator Amidala," he continued, more tensely. "Where is she?"

Wick straightened his Jedi tunic and glanced over to his padawan in the corner.

The Sullustan learner had raised himself to a seating position while his large ears quaked nervously at the sight of the great Anakin Skywalker. Just as the rest of the padawans, Mien Mond was in awe of the famed Jedi, but currently confused by the tremendous torrent of emotions.

Shaking his head, the elder Jedi turned back to Skywalker. "This is highly irregular. You are supposed to be with Jedi Master Kenobi," Wick began tersely.

The powerful young Jedi in front of him tensed up in a visible rage. "Where is Padme?!" he screamed, taking a menacing step towards the desk.

Wick looked into Skywalker's eyes and saw intense emotion. He paused for a brief moment, not quite knowing how to respond. Anakin's hand flew up in a flash and Wick immediately grabbed at his throat, fighting against the tightening grip.

* * *

Mace Windu stood stoically, looking up the ramp to the ship docked in front of him. The darkening twilight sky contrasted starkly with the cityscape's unending light sources in the background. Senator Bail Organa walked briskly down the ramp and tightly gripped the hand of his friend. Jedi Master Kit Fisto stood slightly behind Windu, holding what looked to be a young, swaddled infant in each arm. Organa nodded warmly in his direction. His eyes then shifted to the Jedi Temple guard carting the repulsor-lift cargo box. The Senator released Windu's grasp and walked glumly over to the box, gently laying his hand upon the casket.

"This is it?" he asked glumly. "Her?"

"Yes," Windu responded simply.

Organa ran his fingers, absentmindedly, along the edge of the casket, trying to allow the finality to sink in. He was distracted by an apparent cooing from Kit Fisto's direction. His hand limply slipped from the casket and he walked over to look at the young faces peering out from under their blankets. The cooing infant opened its eyes. Organa couldn't tell, but he though the newborn was looking out for something.

"What am I to do with them?" the Senator asked, while still staring at the newborn child.

"Keep them safe, for now," Mace replied, "until we figure out what is going on. Master Yoda has been informed of the situation. We will be in contact with you."

Kit gingerly handed over the two infants to Senator Organa while the Temple guard stored the casket on the vessel. Kit joined Master Windu and both began heading for their speeder.

From his ship's ramp, Senator Organa called out to the departing Jedi, "Do you know when?"

The powerful Jedi warrior stopped, still facing away from the vessel. "When it is safe," he decreed, pausing slightly before continuing on to their vessel. Their appointment with the Chancellor could not be delayed.

Anakin was beside himself. He didn't have time to waste. Every second away from Padme he fell further out of control. He had to find her. It was all that mattered. His outstretched fingers amplified his Force control over Wick and with a frustrated snarl, Anakin had the older Jedi dragged to his feet, still pawing at his neck.

Wick coughed, breathing with some difficulty. He was in some shock at his fellow Jedi's actions; however, the big surprise was how truly powerful Skywalker was. The elder Jedi knew he was not going to be able to break free without considerable difficulty. And even then, he had to wonder if that meant a subsequent full-fledged confrontation. "No," he told himself, Skywalker was impetuous, but not a traitor.

Concurrently, young Mien trembled where he sat, considering his next options. Should he run for assistance? Should he try and reason with Knight Skywalker? He knew he couldn't directly intervene. His fingers quivered as he sat, paralyzed with fear and confusion.

"Padme!" Anakin bellowed in a deep voice that reverberated off of the office walls.

Wick replied through a muffled cough, "With Master Windu." He needed to calm Skywalker down and reason with the youth. Suddenly a searing pain raced through his mind. His thoughts began to tear themselves asunder. "What are you doing, Skywalker?!" Wick thought to himself, though he knew the boy could no doubt hear him as well.

Anakin had no time left and stood in deepening concentration, dragging through the Jedi's mind, looking for Padme. It was the only way to find her in time. It was the only way to save her. It had to be done. He stared through his fellow Jedi. Although uncomfortable, the images slowly took shape. He knew where to go.

For a brief moment, Anakin gazed at the pained look on Jedi Knight Wick's face and he imperceptibly shuddered, at once both embarrassed at his actions and slightly frightened at the depths to which he could delve. With thoughts of Padme returning all of his other concerns immediately faded. Anakin numbly released Wick, who collapsed on his desk, and ran out of the office

Shaking, the young Sullustan padawan moved over to his teacher and helped him up.

"Force help us," the wizened Jedi breathed to no one in particular.

* * *

As he reached his shuttlecraft, Anakin quickly jumped in, locked in a vise of worry and concern. The Chancellor's office. Why would Master Windu go to the Chancellor's office? And why with her? Was the Chancellor correct? Were the Jedi trying to take over? Anakin could not quiet the shouting voices echoing throughout his head, and he hurriedly started the ship's engines. Right now, even the Chancellor didn't matter. It was all about Padme. Anakin would find her.


	9. Chapter 9 Evil Revealed

**Evil Revealed**

Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Kit Fisto, joined by fellow Masters Saesee Tiin and Ager Kolar, strode defiantly into the Supreme Chancellor's suite, ignoring the yammering assistant outside. Windu lead the group straight into the Chancellor's private office.

The Chancellor looked up from his desk with a saccharine smile, setting down the data disks that he had been perusing. "Master Jedi," he greeted them, "what a pleasant surprise!"

The four Jedi assumed cautious positions in front of the door. Windu took a step forward, the utterly determined look on his face clashing with the Chancellor's overly pleasant demeanor. "We have come to report that General Kenobi has dispatched General Grievous and the Droid Army has been defeated."

"Wonderful!" the Chancellor replied, clasping his hands together in overt joy.

The other Jedi surveyed the large, ornate room, a growing sense of concern leaving them wary. As they had suspected, there was clearly something amiss.

"You are to be commended," the Chancellor continued, pointing a jovial finger directly at the senior Jedi leader, "for your stellar prosecution of this conflict." The Chancellor's eyes were wide with excitement. "In fact, congratulations to you all," the kindly politician remarked, indicating the group of Jedi, "who are no doubt gathered here to receive praise." His smile was almost mocking

Mace replied brusquely, "We are here to retrieve the clone command codes from you."

"Of course!" the Chancellor answered, before returning to look through reports. "When the time is right."

"The time is right now," Mace responded forcefully, glowering down at the seated leader several feet in front of him.

The Chancellor looked up from his work, the smile still painted on his face, but his eyes betraying an ominous presence. "On whose authority?" Palpatine asked pointedly. The time was growing close.

The Jedi could feel the clouds overshadowing them. They fidgeted tensely, preparing. Windu could sense the impending conflict. He saw no other path. "You leave us no choice, Chancellor Palpatine," he barked confidently at the smirking man in front of him. "Therefore by the authority granted by the Galactic Senate, we hereby place you under arrest."

"I am the Senate," Palpatine shot back, the smiling façade gone, replaced by a malevolent, arrogant scorn.

The Jedi moved to surround the Chancellor, who casually stood up and looked confidently from one Jedi to the next. The smile returned to his face, real this time, and his eyes twinkled with a wicked glee. The time was now; the culmination of so many decades had finally led to this moment. He savored the sensation. At long last, the wait was over.

* * *

The Galactic Senate building loomed in the distance as Anakin rapidly approached in Grievous' former shuttlecraft. Once again ignoring countless flight regulations, the young Jedi speed forward with only one purpose on his mind; he had to find and save Padme.

Somehow, the thought of Obi-Wan crept in. He could imagine Obi-Wan exclaiming, "Anakin! You must learn to control yourself!" And he knew how disappointed the old man would be when he heard about what happened at the Temple. Anakin quickly blinked several times. It wouldn't matter. He hadn't permanently harmed Wick. He would explain himself to Obi-Wan once Padme was safe. He would deal with all of that afterwards.

The Corucsant buildings flashed by below the shuttlecraft. Inside, Obi-Wan's image faded from Anakin's thoughts. There was only Padme.

* * *

The overwhelming sense of darkness blanketed the Jedi as they moved in closer. Their recent suspicions were confirmed. There was no denying that now. Confrontation was imminent and inevitable.

In an instant, the metallic cylinder dropped out of the Chancellor's cloak, the blood red beam igniting as it fell into his hand. Sensing the attack, the Jedi all reached for their lightsabers, preparing for battle. Nonetheless, Palpatine was far faster than any of them could imagine.

With a vengeful, open-mouthed grin, the Chancellor flashed his blade, striking Saesee's green saber, knocking the Iktocthi Jedi backwards. The Chancellor leapt over his desk, landing directly in front of Master Windu and their lightsabers crashed while Agen moved quickly to cover the fallen Jedi while he regrouped.

Kit drove forward, his green lightsaber diving at the Chancellor's left side.

In one sweeping move, the now obvious Sith Master swung his blade, twisting his body to the left, first parrying Windu's purple saber, before facing the charging Natulan. With a wave of his left hand, the Chancellor used the Force to grab the Jedi, and he quickly used Kit's momentum against him, throwing him forward, into Agen. The Zabrak Jedi jumped over Kit, while using the Force to soften the Natulan's landing.

Impossibly fast, the Sith shoved his blade forward, stabbing Agen in the chest. He winced painfully while Palpatine quickly pulled the blade out and returned to face Windu.

"The first of many," the Sith Master breathed happily as Agen Kolar collapsed, dead, onto the floor.

Saeseen, now recovered, reignited his lightsaber and quickly moved around Master Fisto to engage the Sith enemy.

The Chancellor retreated from a particularly strong blow by Master Windu and the Jedi warrior lurched forward.

Saesee altered his strike to avoid Mace and target Palpatine's new location; however, it wasn't in enough time. Slashing at the Iktotchi's body, the Chancellor delivered a mortal blow. Saesee Tiin fell backward, dead before he hit the ground.

Mace moved into an aggressive stance, yet he waited patiently, calming himself. He would need his entire concentration to defeat this monster. Kit rejoined the confrontation, also controlling his emotions, and carefully flanked the Chancellor.

Palpatine paused to look dismissively at both Jedi. "And then there were two," he laughed.

Kit unexpectedly threw his lightsaber with blinding speed, directly at the Chancellor's head. The Sith used the Force to narrowly move out of the blade's path and he whipped the weapon back around, burying it into Master Fisto's heart.

The Chancellor was nonetheless caught off guard by the blow and did not have enough time to gloat over the latest Jedi's death or properly prepare himself for Windu's assault.

The Jedi Master immediately erupted into a torrent of attacks, forcing Palpatine into retreat. Expertly marshalling his aggression into action, approaching, but not reaching the Dark Side, Mace's ferocity surprised the Sith Master.

Although unexpected, Palpatine knew that the time was again growing near. He need not wait long.

A swirling slash of the purple blade flung the Chancellor's lightsaber out of his hand and he fell backwards onto the ground. He began scooting against the back windowed-wall of his office, overlooking the bustling Republic capital far below.

"Your are finished!" the powerful Jedi yelled at the Chancellor, towering over the Sith and bringing the tip of his lightsaber towards his opponent. "I will end this!"

"No!" cried the fallen Chancellor, and with a rabid glare he flexed his fingertips tightly, as bluish-white lightning bolts streaked forward at his Jedi attacker. Palpatine's wide eyes glowed a sickening yellow as he reveled in his power.

Mace raised his lightsaber up and calling upon the Force, concentrated on the evil energy surging towards him. The Jedi Master caught the lightning on his saber and with some difficulty, managed to push against the raging torrent. For a moment, the two men were locked in equilibrium, pushing against each other's force. With a strident determination, and great strain on his face, Windu finally pushed outward, and the crackling lightning arched back, falling upon the prone Chancellor.

Palpatine cried out as the dark energy surged over his body, twisting his face into a wrinkled mass, and weakening him further. With every passing second, Windu pressed forward ever more, drawing closer to the finish. The Sith Master's expression changed from power to struggle to worry. The end was close. Would it be in time?

Anakin burst through the door to the office, having sensed the commotion from below. He was unprepared for the sight. Master Windu was attacking the Chancellor, just as the kindly old man had feared. And yet, the Chancellor was fighting back, with lightning. Dooku's lightning. Sith power.

The Chancellor ceased his blast, breathing heavily, and looked over to his young friend standing in the doorway. Mace turned to face Anakin as well, though he kept his lightsaber pointed at Palpatine's throat.

"Anakin!" the Chancellor cried out. "Thank goodness you're here!" He appeared weak and timid. Anakin was confused. "Just as I told you, the Jedi are trying to overthrow me!"

Mace angrily shook his head. "He's a Sith, Skywalker!"

Anakin's mind raced in unlimited directions. His eyes rapidly darted back and forth from Windu to Palpatine. Why this? Why now? How?

"Help me, Anakin!" the Chancellor exclaimed.

"The Sith oppression must never return!" Windu shouted.

Although it lasted only briefly, the wait seemed to stretch on for millennia. Both Palpatine and Windu knew that it was a pivotal moment; perhaps the pivotal moment.

Anakin continued to glance at the two men. He pushed his confusion, anger, surprise, fear and frustration deep down inside himself. It didn't matter. None of it mattered. Only her.

With a furrowed brow and an almost eerie disconnect, Anakin turned to face Mace Windu. "Where is Padme?" he demanded.

The senior Jedi paused. There would be no easy way to tell the boy. This was not the best time. Then again, perhaps this was the only time. Perhaps when he heard of the Dark Side's influence in her death Skywalker would understand who this monster he had called a friend truly was.

Mace took a deep breath. "She's dead," he spoke simply. "She was…"

Anakin interrupted him, yelling out in a terrifying mixture of grief and rage, "Noooo!" In a momentary fit of uncontrollable anger, the young Jedi threw out his hands and used the Force to slam Master Windu against the large office window, shattering it.

Mace dropped his lightsaber while falling to the ground after Anakin released him. He had always known Anakin was unpredictable and foolishly headstrong, but he could not anticipate this. For the first time since he had been a Jedi, Mace Windu felt fear as he scrambled to find his lightsaber while trying to focus on both Palpatine and Anakin.

The Chancellor seized the opportunity and unleashed a stronger blast of lightning, striking the Jedi who tried valiantly to deflect it. Without his lightsaber, though, the dark energy quickly overwhelmed the Jedi Master and he was flung up over the window's edge. In his last moments before falling to his death, Mace Windu met Anakin's gaze and in a fleeting second, his face conveyed a look of surprise and disappointment.

Anakin returned Master Windu's look of surprise; he was beside himself at the notion of Padme's death, but he had not intended for this to happen. He would now add guilt to the gale of emotions twisting around inside. And he would immediately add it to the countless emotions that he buried deep within himself. Mace Windu's death didn't matter; only hers. The young Jedi stood, staring absentmindedly through the vacant window. He wasn't looking outward, though, his focus was entirely internal.

Chancellor Palpatine slowly gathered himself and made his way to his feet, his plans progressing. "I cannot thank you enough, Anakin," he called out warmly, wiping glass shards off of his Chancellor's robes. "You have saved me, my friend."

The words drew Anakin out of his reflection. He turned to acknowledge the disfigured Chancellor across the room. He looked at the man, who had long been his friend and mentor.

Deliberately brushing his Jedi cloak aside along his waistband, the Jedi exposed the lightsaber hanging from his belt. All of his worries and fears about Padme had decayed into grief, only to be quickly forged into anger. He took a step forward and spat out a solitary word. "Sith."


End file.
